Arigatou
by arisa mae
Summary: Sebuah fakta terungkap hanya karena sebuah senyuman diikuti dengan sebuah kata. yaoi, Narusai.


Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Arigatou

.

.

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna pirang masih sibuk dengan istana pasirnya ketika perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah depan pintu taman kanak-kanak Konoha hagakure. Tempat dimana dirinya 'menimba ilmu' dengan belajar sambil bermain.

Dia terus memperhatikan tiga anak yang berbicara entah apa hingga tiba-tiba matanya membulat melihat salah satu diantara mereka menangis keras setelah terjatuh akibat dorongan dari dua anak lainnya.

"Wah! Dia menangis….. dasar anak cengeng."

"iya! dasar anak cengeng."

Dia hanya menghela napas. Memangnya kenapa kalau menangis? Toh mereka berdua juga pernah menangis. Bocah yang jatuh terduduk itu hanya terus menangis. Dia hanya menoleh kesana kemari namun mungkin saja para guru masih sibuk dengan rapat atau apalah itu.

Dia bangkit dan berniat untuk mendekati bocah itu. entah kenapa dia ingin mengikuti sikap Deidara-nii, Onii-sannya. Oniisan yang selalu pandai untuk menenangkan orang yang menangis termasuk dirinya.

Namun niatnya itu segera pudar setelah Kurenai-sensei berlari ke arah bocah itu dan menenangkannya. Muncul rasa kecewa dan senang yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Kecewa karena bukan dia yang bertindak sebagai penenang,melainkan Kurenai-sensei. Senang karena bocah itu akhirnya terdiam dan perlahan mengusap air matanya.

Tanpa terasa bel berbunyi. dia segera mengepaki krayon dan segala macam alat gambar yang berserakan di mejanya. Waktu itu adalah pelajaran menggambar. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ibu Guru, akhirnya dia berlari keluar dan mendapati Deidara yang melambai ke arahnya. Sontak dia segera berlari ke arahnya.

Deidara segera mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan 'menaruh'-nya di atas goncengan sepedanya. Bocah itu menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil yang menangis tadi masih duduk diam di ayunan tepat di depan taman kanak-kanak. Deidara yang mengetahui hal itu segera menoleh ke arah adiknya.

Mengetahui tatapan dari Onii-sannya, dia hanya menunjuk anak itu.

"Tadi dia menangis. Terus anak-anak lain mengatainya cengeng," ucap bocah itu. deidara tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita temani dia?"

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk. Rasanya senang sekali memiliki Oniisan yang suka anak kecil.

Dan hal terakhir sebelum dia dijemput oleh orang tuanya adalah…..

"Arigatou…." Ucap bocah berambut hitam itu seraya tersenyum lebar. Dan terlihat sebuah lesung pipit di pipi kanannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seorang remaja berambut pirang hanya tertegun melihat sosok di depannya. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja Sasuke tidak murah senyum seperti dirinya. Sosok itu sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sambil mengumbar senyum palsu. Membuat remaja bernama Naruto itu benci dan muak melihatnya.

Kebenciannya bertambah ketika sosok itu duduk di sampingnya. yah, memang hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk dan kemudian Anko-sensei menggunakan tempat itu untuknya. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan!

Waktu terus berlalu,sosok bernama sai itu mulai mendekati Naruto. mulai dari bertanya soal, hang out bareng. Hingga akhirnya satu kos-kosan dengan Naruto. naruto sendiri bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sai yang kaya itu lebih ingin kos dari pada pulang pergi dari rumah?

Yah, keluarga Naruto dekat dengan keluarga Sai. membuat Naruto semakin risih dengan kehadiran Sai yang sering main ke rumahnya untuk meminta belajar bersama.

"Bolehkah aku belajar bareng denganmu nanti sore Naruto?"

"Tidak usah! Aku sedang ada urusan!"

"Wakata, bagaimana dengan besok?"

"tidak."

"Onegai…. Aku belum bisa mengerjakan soal yang itu…"

"Tanya sama yang lain tidak bisa apa?"

Dan sosok itu hanya terdiam. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah temannya yang lain. Naruto menghela napas. Sai memang tidak mudah akrab. Namun Sai hanya memaksakan diri untuk bertanya bahkan mengejar Azuma-sensei selaku guru fisika agar dia bisa mendapatkan pengarahan yang lebih mendetail mengenai soal-soal fisika.

.

"Kupikir Sai bakalan datang kesini."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya yang bernama Deidara sedang berjalan sambil membawa camilan di tangannya. Dia duduk di sofa sambil memencet tombol remote televise. Ditolehnya Naruto yang masih memandanginya.

"Padahal aku berniat untuk mengajarkannya soal-soal fisika. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia sering absen. Kau tahu kenapa dia bisa absen?"

"Seolah-olah aku tahu saja."

"Hey! Dia kan sekelas denganmu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkannya? Lagipula, kita masih punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan Sai. bagaimana mungkin kau mengacuhkannya?"

"Alah…..!"

Naruto hanya beranjak menuju kamarnya. Belajar di rumah benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Lebih baik belajar di kos-kosan ataupun di sekolah sekalian.

Naruto hanya memandangi ke arah Sai yang masih tertidur di sofa. Sudah setahun mereka menikah dan dari malam pertama dia mengacuhkan Sai. mau tidur kek, mau keluar kek, terserah kamu.

'Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menang dengan cara menikahiku.'

Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan saat mereka berdua dalam satu kamar. Sai sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan tidur di sofa. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Naruto memandang ke arah Sai yang sedang menggigil. Mungkin berlarian dalam hujan demi menyiapkan makanan untuknyalah penyebabnya. Sai memang seorang mangaka. Namun Naruto tidak pernah mau membaca komiknya. Melihat judulnya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Hari ini memang deadline bagi Sai untuk mengumpulkan naskah manganya ke penerbitan. Saat itu sedang hujan dan dirinya tidka membawa payung. Namun dia pulang dengan basah kuyup demi menyiapkan makan malam yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh Naruto. makan malam yang sering dihabiskannya sendiri dalam diam.

Uhuk uhuk!

Naruto terkejut melihat Sai yang terbatuk-batuk. Matanya terpejam seperti menahan sakit. Muncul rasa iba yang selama ini tidak pernah dia berikan kepada Sai. entah kenapa tanpa dia sadari dia menyelipkan lengannya di bagian leher dan lutut sai bagian bawah. lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkatnya dengan bridal style. Hawa panas menguar dari tubuh sai yang sedari tadi mengeluh sakit.

Naruto meletakkan Sai dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Sai sendiri hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di telinga Naruto. tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari luar rumah. Menandakan kalau sedang ada tamu yang menunggu di luar. Naruto segera menaikkan selimut Sai dan bergegas menuju ke ruang depan.

"Naruto, aku berniat untuk mampir hari ini. di luar sedang hujan dan dingin…"

Naruto hanya mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam hati dia bersyukur mengingat sai yang sudah pindah dari sofa ke kamar. Sasuke segera menerjang Naruto dan mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Naruto. naruto hanya melangkah mundur sambil berusaha untuk menutup pintu rumah.

Pikiran Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya tempat sai yang sedang terbaring lemah. Ini tidka biasa. Karena biasanya Naruto langsung lupa diri ketika dirinya dan Sasuke sedang dalam posisi yang seperti ini. mungkin karena keberadaan Sai di rumah.

Mereka berdua terbaring di sofa. Nafas terengah-engah namun cukup sadar dengan keberadaan 'orang ketiga' yang hanya berjalan lurus menuju ke ruang makan. naruto segera merapikan dirinya yang meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dia berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. tempat Sai yang makan sendiri dalam diam. Sai hanya mengangkat wajahnya sebentar dan makan kembali dalam diam. Wajahnya sangat pucat bak tidak ada aliran darah dalam tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, Naruto sangat khawatir.

Sai merasa begitu lelah hari ini. dia juga menyadari kalau penyakitnya kambuh. Dia hanya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membersihkan meja makan. hingga akhirnya dia hanya membiarkan piring-piring kotor di atas meja makan. dia hanya berjalan dan berharap agar dia bisa mencari tempat berbaring untuk meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau boleh pakai kamar," ucap Naruto seraya menoleh ke arah Sai. sai berhenti sejenak dan menoleh.

"Arigatou…."

Dan keadaan menjadi hening kembali…..

Naruto berjalan menuju ke meja makan. masih banyak makanan yang tersisa disana. Mungkin Sai terlalu sakit hingga tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Ataupun bahkan dia tidak sanggup mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

Naruto duduk dan mengambil secuil makanan yang telah dimasak Sai. dengan perlahan dia merasakan masakan sai. cukup enak. Selama setahun ini baru pertama kalinya dia mencicipi masakan Sai. masakan yang selalu tersedia di meja makan. makanan yang tidak pernah disentuhnya.

Hari terus berlalu. Sekarang entah kenapa dia tidak ingin pulang malam. Dia hanya ingin menemui sai yang selalu setia menunggu di rumah sambil menggambar manga. Senyum yang selalu menghias wajahnya setiap kali melihat kedatangan Sai. senyum yang selalu pudar ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadikan rumah itu sebagai 'arena' mereka.

Naruto terperanajt, baru kali ini dia merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar pada sai. mungkin biasanya dia hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali ke 'pekerjaan'-nya. Namun melihat Sai yang tersenyum dalam sedih membuatnya ingin segera memeluknya dan meminta maaf.

Tapi….

'Memangnya kamu siapa? Kau yang sudah menelantarkannya. Kau bahkan bertindak bahwa dia tidka ada di rumah ini.'

Hal itu terngiang-ngian di kepalanya.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika dia melihat sai yang begitu kesakitan setelah memuntahkan makanannya yang baru saja ditelannya. Naruto tanpa disadari berjalan di belakangnya. Mengusapkan tangan kanannya ke punggung lelaki berkulit pucat itu. sai hanya terbatuk-batuk dan akhirnya berpaling ke arah Naruto.

"Arigatou," ucapnya singkat seraya berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Namun kali ini Naruto membimbingnya menuju ke kamar. Dia menyuruh Sai untuk berbaring dan kemudian dirinya sendiri berbaring di sampingnya. hal yang pertama kali mereka lakukan setelah sekian lama menyandang status menikah.

Sai hanya mengeluh sakit kepala. Naruto dengan perlahan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh sayang. Hal itu dilakukannya secara otomatis. Seperti biasa, malam ini Sasuke datang lagi. Hal itu terbukti dengan adanya bel yang berbunyi di depan rumah.

Naruto hanya berbaring seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar suara bel yang berkali-kali berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Sasuke, kena-pa kau tidak keluar?" ucap Sai dalam suara parau. Naruto berjengit kaget. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk semua ini. semuanya.

Namun dia punya alasan untuk menemui Sasuke. Karena Sasuke adalah anak yang pernah 'hampir' ditolongnya waktu semasih di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena rambutnya.

Naruto 'menyadari'-nya dan segera berteman dengannya. Lama-kelamaan perasaan itu makin lama makin berkembang dan sekarang menjadi hubungan yang seperti sekarang. Namun dengan Sasuke disisinya, Naruto tetap merasa jauh dengan 'anak itu'. entah karena apa.

"Saat ini kau sedang sakit. Aku ingin menjagamu," ucap Naruto. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang berbaring lemah. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tidak terduga.

Namun senyuman lebar yang tulus menghias wajahnya. naruto terperanjat. Dengan menarik bibir karena senyuman itu, senyum pipit muncul di pipi kanannya. Persis ketika saat itu.

Jangan-jangan…..

"Arigatou…."

"Sai…."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah….pernah di katai cengeng ketika di taman kanak-kanak?"

Sai terperanjat. Baru kali ini Naruto berkata seperti itu padanya. kenapa tidak sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk mati secara perlahan? Memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya bersama dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai hanya gara-gara pertemuan sewaktu di taman kanak-kanak? Dia sudah berhenti obat beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang sudah tak ada gunanya.

Dia akan tetap mati….

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sai yang masih terbaring lemah. Hanya senyum itu yang masih di wajahnya. namun sedetik kemudian, dia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Sai. merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sai.

"Itu kau kan?"

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Hai."

Naruto memeluk sai dengan penuh sayang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menitikkan air mata. Membuat Sai menarik dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. naruto memandng ke arah Sai yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sai yang menangi sesenggukan. Dia hanya mendorong tubuh sai untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa tahu apa yang bergejolak di dalam hati Sai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ini Naruto berniat untuk pulang lebih awal. Mengingat hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sai. setidaknya dia bisa memberikan hadiah untuknya. Setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkan Sai di rumah sendirian sedangkan dia berkutat dengan berbagai macam berkas perusahaan warisan orang tuanya.

Dia berniat untuk menekan bel namun dia melihat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk dia mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya. Dia melihat ke bawah seolah-olah ada sesuatu disana. Naruto segera menghampiri apa yang dilihat Sasuke dan segera menghampiri Sai yang berbaring tidak berdaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Dia segera berjalan keluar setelah mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang tidak mengarah kepadanya lagi. Naruto masih sibuk dengan Sai yang berbaring di lantai. Dengan sigap dia menggendong Sai dengan bridal style menuju ke kamar.

Dengna hati-hati Naruti menurunkan Sai. lalu perlahan dibukanya pakaian Sai dengan hati-hati. naruto bisa melihat memar di pinggang Sai. hatinya mencelos. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air kompres.

Ketika berniat untuk mengambil wadah, dia melihat benda yang mencurigakan. Sebuah botol obat berwarna putih yang berada di tempat sampah. Penasaran, Naruto memungutnya. Mungkin saja ini obat milik Sai. dia mengguncangnya dan menemukan beberapa pil yang masih tersisa.

Apa mungkin kadaluwarsa?

Namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya ketika melihat tanggal kadaluwarsa yang masih beberapa bulan lagi. Dia segera menaruh obat itu di atas meja. Menanyakan Sai yang sedang seperti itu tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin dia akan mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Oniisannya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter.

.

.

.

"Ini obat kanker….."

"Yang bener?"

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa bawa-bawa obat ini segala? Ini obat yang tidak sembarangan orang punyai kecuali dengan ijin khusus. Lagipula, ini obat untuk kanker stadium empat."

Naruto hanya mematung. Bagaimana mungkin Sai kena kanker? Tapi…..

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa obat ini ada di tempat sampah di rumah kita?"

Sai terkejut. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sakit sehingga dia lupa untuk membuang obat itu. dia hanya menunduk hingga tangan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

Gomen Naruto. pasalnya aku kenapa-napa…

"aku memang sakit…."

Naruto hanya bisa memandang ke arah Sai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sai telah membohonginya..

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?! Ha!"

Selanjutnya terdengar debaman keras dari arah pintu. Sai hanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Naruto. lalu dengan perlahan Sai membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Rasa sakit di hatinya membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

Dalam hati dia terus mengatakan bahwa berhenti obat dan kemudian mati adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat….

Dia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol call untuk nomor yang jarang dia hubungi. Oniisan-nya.

"Moshi-moshi. Hey Sai bagaimana keadaanmu? Obat yang kukirim sudah sampai kan?"

"Hai."

"Omong-omong kenapa kau telepon? Kau mulai merindukan kakakmu yang keren ini ya?"

"tidak. Buat apa merindukan kakak yang suka pamer? Hm?"

"Hah! Kau ini! lihat saja kalau aku sudah balik dari luar negeri! Aku bakalan jadi dokter pribadimu! Oh ya, kau sudah minum obat kan?"

Tiba-tiba air mata Sai meleleh. Sebuah penyesalan muncul lagi. Ternyata masih ada yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjalani peran di dunia ini. kakaknya…

"S-s-sudah. Oniisan," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hoi hoi. Kau menangis? Hey! Siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis? Apa si manusia rubah itu? apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Jawablah!"

Sai hanya mengusap air matanya.

"Enggak aku Cuma kangen Oniisan. Sudah lama Oniisan tidak bilang kata-kata itu lagi…."

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Tunggulah, dan setiap hari aku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk mengatakan hal itu lagi. Jadi bersabarlah," ucap Shin dari seberang. Sai memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak tidur. ini sudah larut lho! Nanti kalau…"

"Naruto belum pulang dari tadi. Oniisan, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Berceritalah. Apapun itu, malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur…."

"Wakata!"

Dan Shin terus bercerita. Sai hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suara kakaknya yang jarang didengarnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya makin lama makin menurun dan selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto masih saja berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi seiring berjalannya waktu. Pikirannya teralihkan ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis sendirian. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Sai yang mungkin saja saat ini sedang sendiri.

Kenapa Sai menyembunyikan ini semua?

Namun sebuah pertanyaan menyelimuti kepalanya.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Dia bergegas menuju ke rumah ketika mendapati rumahnya yang begitu sepi. Dia segera berlari ke arah kamar dan mendapati sai yang terbaring lunglai. Dia segera membetulkan posisi Sai di atas ranjang dan melihat kejanggalan disana. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sai. namun tak ada respon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto memandang ke arah Sai yang masih terpejam. Matanya hanya menatap nanar ke wajah Sai yang pucat. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh Sai yang terlihat sangat ringkih. Dia ingin mengulanginya dari awal…..

"Uh…" naruto segera bangkit dari tidur singkatnya ketika mendengar suara Sai. dia menggenggam telapak tangan sai. memberikan kesan bahwa dia ada disini untuknya. Sai membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lain kali ceritalah padaku….. aku ingin mengulanginya dari awal. Kau mau kan menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Sai tersenyum. Dan Naruto pun segera mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau mau kan hidup demi diriku?"

Sai merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira. Kini bukan kakaknya saja yang menginginkan dirinya di dunia ini. namun Naruto juga….

"Arigatou….."

.

.

.

End….

.

Catatan:

Gomen kalau ceritanya aneh banget dan terlihat dengan alur yang jelek banget plus dipaksakan lagi. Yah, Risa masih seorang newbi di dunia fanfiction. Menyela (?) dengan fanfic yang mutunya dipertanyakan. Jadi gomen ne kalau fanfic ini bikin reader-sama dan senpai-sama jadi males ngebacanya.

Terakhir, Risa minta review-nya ya.. onegai..

Tolong kasih kritik dan saran buat author yang baru masuk ini lewt review…

Arigatou buat yang udah baca…. ^.^


End file.
